Frozen Hearts
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: When the digiport causes Matt and Sora to get lost in a blizzard, will they want to be found? Hey, it's a new Sorato with a smidge of Kensuke and Takari!


Frozen Hearts

The reviewers (all four of them) said more Sorato, and look at that, more Sorato! If you want some OFFICIAL Sorato clippies, go to digidestination.com/mirror/claymore.htm and poke around in there. Episodes 38, 43, and 45 have a couple of really kawaii Sorato moments. Like everybody else here, I don't own Digimon (but I plan to eventually). 

** **

Sora sighed and stared out the window at the falling snow. She hated the cold, wishing with all her heart for the gentle touch of spring. Already the ground had a thin white sheen on it, and before long it would pile up in drifts and make the already crowded city unbearably congested. The warm atmosphere of the house was making Sora drowsy, sleep trying to conquer her, her attempts to fight back seemingly futile. 

"Mom! I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a little while!" she called, going for her coat in the closet. 

_All right, I'll compromise with the cold for once. Besides, I want to see if Matt's around. _

The thought of her boyfriend sent shivers playing along her spine. They had only started dating not long ago, and the experience was somewhat new for the both of them. 

_Yeah, there was Tai, but we didn't _do _much. It was the same, boring routine. Being with Matt…well, that's something else. _

~*~

About a block away, Matt was thinking the exact same thing. He had broken a guitar string and planned on braving the elements for a replacement, but halfway there decided his bass could wait and that Sora was higher on his agenda. 

Maybe I can talk T.K. into getting us into the Digital World. We could spend the afternoon at the beach while everyone else is out shoveling snow. 

"Matt!"

There was a flash of color amidst the dreary whites and grays of winter as Sora sprinted down the sidewalk, her fuchsia scarf trailing behind her. 

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just came to see what you were doing and thought you'd…"

"Pop over to the Digital World for a little fun in the sun? Hm, that's exactly what I was thinking."

Sora rolled her eyes with amusement and hugged him. "And Kari thinks she's a psychic."

"Maybe Tai should sign her up for her own hotline. Call Kari for your free tarot reading!"

Yeah," she giggled. "C'mon, if I see another snowflake I'll go crazy."

~*~

Sora and Matt ran frantically back to their apartments, hastily threw together a few supplies, and ran back outside into the cold, greeting each other in the middle of the sidewalk, Sora taking a flying leap into Matt's arms. He laughed and spun her around, her hair flying back as he kissed her lips, a tingle of static electricity sparking between the two of them.

"Let's get going, Snow Angel, or else we'll be stuck here for the rest of the day," he teased, sprinting down the icy pathway, half-sliding, with Sora holding on precariously. 

"If you go down, I'm coming with you," she cried, gripping tighter to Matt's coat sleeve. 

They took the stairs up to the computer room two at a time, stumbling every so often. Sora grinned wickedly as she tripped her way up the stairs, Matt catching her every time, a playful expression on his normally serious face. They could hear the younger group yammering in the school's computer lab, and then Yolei's whiny cry. 

"Let's go, everybody! Digiport…"

"Yolei, no!" Sora cried, skidding in with a breathless Matt following. 

"Oh, um, hi. What are you guys doing here?" T.K. asked, hardly acknowledging the fact that he and Matt were even brothers. 

"We're not here to babysit you, relax," Matt said, gasping for air. "Sora and I are going on a date, and we need you to open up the digiport for us so we can get out of this winter wonderland. As soon as we get to the Digiworld, we're taking off and we'll meet up with you after you topple a few control spires and annoy the spider chick."

"Ohhhhh, that's soooo sweet!" Kari sighed. 

"Yeah? Well, how about we do that sometime, Kari?" Davis suggested. Cody suppressed a little giggle. "Davis, aren't you going out with…Ken?"

Davis turned scarlet, trying to hide his face in his coat collar. "Let's get out of here. Digiport open."

~*~

Sora gasped in surprise as the television hooked up to the portal on the Digital World side spat her out into a snow bank. She rose quickly, brushing off snowflakes clinging to her coat. This was all wrong, they had just left a frozen wasteland and now they were in another one. Matt was thrown into the same drift moments later. 

"What the…" he stopped as a bitter wind stung at them, flinging fat, heavy snowflakes at vulnerable flesh. 

"Where are Davis and the others?" Sora shouted over the howl of wind, trudging over to Matt, huddling close to him. 

"I don't know, I think we got separated. We have to find shelter, we'll freeze to death out here like this!"

"Maybe there's a cave nearby!"

"Yeah. Just stay close, I don't want to lose you!"

Sora nodded as they fought against the raging blizzard, sloshing through snowdrifts that reached up as high as their knees in places. Sora could hear her teeth chattering, her fingers numb despite the soft gloves they wore. 

Hold on, Sora. I'm not going to lose you; I love you too much to lose you. 

Matt glanced down at the shivering girl with her arms twined around his waist. He swore under his breath, not at Sora, but at the Digital World itself. 

Stupid portal, if it had been working properly Sora and I wouldn't be here, our lives wouldn't be in danger. I feel so helpless; I wish I had never suggested we come here. 

The gaping mouth of a cave yawned out at them from a cliff wall. Matt gestured towards it and took off in a dead run, Sora still clinging tightly to him. They collapsed inside, lying on the cold stone floor for a few moments, trying to remember what it felt like to breathe slowly. After a few moments, they sat up, Sora resting her head on Matt's chest, and together they stared out at the leaden sky and the furious flurries of snow pelting down constantly, never ceasing their tirade. 

"Please let them find us."

~*~

The younger children were sent into a tropical area thousands of miles away, where the sun was high overhead and the ambient heat caused Davis's goggles and Yolei's glasses to fog. Kari and Gatomon looked around, concern crossing their expressions. 

"Matt and Sora. They're…they're not here!"

T.K.'s jaw dropped. "What?! What do you mean Matt's not here?" 

"That's what she said. They're not here!" Gatomon echoed. 

"What do you think happened to them?" Cody asked. 

T.K.'s lip quivered ever so slightly. He had been feeling especially guilty lately; he hadn't spoken to his brother very much and although Matt was the colder of the two, T.K. felt as though ice was running through his own veins for ignoring his own brother. Flashbacks of a time a few years ago poured into his mind, causing him to blanch. 

_"Stop treating me like a little kid, Matt! In case you haven't noticed, I've grown up a lot!"_

_"But T.K. I…"_

_"What?"_

_"I…"_

_Poor Matt. I've been pushing him away ever since we were kids. But he needed to stop smothering me! I need to be free to be my own person, not to be his puppy on a leash!_

"T.K.?" Patamon questioned, waving a stubby little arm in front of his companion. "T.K.? Are you all right, T.K.?"

T.K. snapped out of his trance, ready to give orders. "Cody, see if you can get a fix on their digivices. Yolei, contact Ken and Wormmon, tell them…"

"Disregard that order, Inoue!" came a shout as Ken and Wormmon appeared from the underbrush. Davis blushed slightly as the dark-haired genius joined their group. "We heard you talking; Matt and Sora are missing?"

"Yeah, we're going to look for them right now," Yolei said, batting her eyelashes at Ken. 

"Um, Yolei, we need to talk later," he replied uncomfortably. 

"I can't get a lock on them, the signal isn't strong enough," Cody reported, holding up his D-terminal. 

"Then we'll just have to search the entire Digital World until we find them," T.K. said, running off into the forest. 

"T.K.! Wait!" Kari cried, chasing after him with Gatomon at her heels. 

"Let's go!" Hawkmon announced, darting off as well. 

~*~

Sora shuddered and looked up at Matt, hope and question in her eyes. He returned the gaze with the ghost of a smile, putting an arm around her shoulders. He was leaning against the cavern wall, one leg stretched out in front of him. Sora leaned against him, her head resting on her arms, which were folded across his chest. 

"It's still snowing," Matt sighed, his soulful sapphire eyes darting towards the mouth of the cave for a fleeting moment. 

"Oh Matt, it's so cold," she murmured, trying not to sound as though she was whining. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry about all of this, Sora, I never meant for something like this to happen."

"It isn't your fault. Hey, maybe if it clears up soon and the others don't find us, we can go out and have a snowball fight!"

Matt smiled and kissed the top of her head, sighing again. 

Sora closed her eyes, listening to Matt's heartbeat. Something else caught her attention, the noise faint but still audible. Her vision rested on the back of the cave-that was the problem, there was no back. The cavern they were reclining in was somewhat of a front foyer, and that there was some sort of a hallway reaching backwards. Sora listened intently at the faint noise, and after a few moments recognized the sound. 

Water. It's running water. There must be an underground pool somewhere down there. 

"Can you hear the water too?" she whispered, lifting her head slightly. 

"Sora, you're going crazy, I think the cold has gotten to…" she clamped a gloved hand over his mouth and silenced him with a stare. "The water. Can you hear it?" After a few moments, he nodded. Sora removed her hand and gently kissed his sensual lips. 

"Let's find the water, Sora, let's find it," he whispered excitedly, lightheaded elation making him lose all rational thoughts. Sora nodded and kissed him again, this time with a hunger for passion. 

I never felt this way with Tai. He didn't treat me like Matt does. Tai's still my best guy friend, but I'm glad Matt's the one I'm kissing. I'm glad to be his girlfriend. 

They started to their feet, cautiously picking their way over leaf mold and crumbling rocks. 

"Matt? If there's anyone I want to be lost in a blizzard with, you know you're on the top of my list."

"Yeah, you too…although it _would _be nice to have Gabumon or Biyomon around."

"But would they let me get away with his?" she asked seductively, kissing his throat. 

~*~

"Hey Yolei?" Ken asked, riding with the lavender-haired girl on Aquilamon as Stingmon went ahead. Yolei turned, adjusting her oversized glasses on the bridge of her nose. She stared at him in question; Ken felt warmth on his neck as a blush began to set in. 

"Yolei, I like you as a friend," he began, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "But we can only be friends, even though I know that's not what you want."

"Why not, Ken?" 

Ken felt the heat of his blush rise, his heart fluttering in his chest. "Because…because I'm different than the others. I'm not like Izzy or Cody or any of them."

"Yeah, I know, you were the Digimon Emperor and…"

"No, not that. Yolei, I'm…well, let's just say I'm not the straightest of arrows and Davis and I…"

Yolei clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. 

_Boy oh boy, Ken, she's going to go ballistic now. Make sure you duck this time; otherwise she's liable to take your head off, _a voice inside his head cautioned. 

"Ken, I had no idea you were…well, I knew Davis was but not you…you're really…"

Ken nodded, a serious look in his blue-violet eyes. 

"And all this time I was flirting with you. Boy do I feel stupid, trying to put the moves on a g…" Yolei couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Ken was too sweet to say anything like that to, even though she had the habit of saying whatever she was thinking. "…A guy like you who wouldn't be interested in someone like me." 

There, that sounded so much nicer. Good recovery. 

"Yolei, you'll find someone that'll be a perfect match for you, you just have to give it a little time."

"Thanks Ken, you're a great friend."

Slightly farther ahead were T.K. and Kari, both of them silent. 

"Come on, you two, it's not like Matt and Sora have never been to the Digital World before," Pegasusmon pointed out, trying to comfort the preteens in their sullen state.

"That's right," Nefertimon added. "Besides, I can recall Gomamon saying he was near that area, maybe he's seen them."

"T.K.?" Kari asked, tears welling in her eyes. "T.K. don't be like this. Matt's strong, and Sora too. Hey, without them we might have never stopped Myotismon, or the Dark Masters, and certainly not Apocalymon. Sooner or later they'll…"

"That's not the problem, Kari, I am!" he burst out, tears flowing down his cheeks in a river. "I've been so cold to Matt, and he's just trying to be my brother! When we were entering the digiport, I…I…I _wished _something would happen to them! I thought if something happened to them Matt would leave me alone and stop trying to coddle me but I realized he wasn't trying to, that he was just trying to protect me and I was just pushing him farther and farther out of my life and…oh God, Kari, what if got like dead or something?" 

Kari saw the hurt in her young boyfriend's eyes and climbed into the saddle, hugging him from behind. 

"It'll never happen. You can't wish brothers to disappear, I know, I've tried. This was just a fluke with the digiport. It could have happened to anyone, even my brother. Matt cares about you too much to just go away, and I love you too much to let you beat yourself up over something that's not your fault." Kari paused and kissed his cheek gently. "Have faith in Matt, as I have faith in you."

~*~

The winding pathway in the deep recesses of the cavern was dark and treacherous, dropping off or sloping upwards in odd places. Sora held tightly onto Matt's hand, stumbling every moment or so. 

"Hang on a sec, I'll go on ahead for a little ways and make sure it's safe. That way you won't trip or anything," Matt offered, removing his hand from her grip. 

"Just be careful, all right?"

Matt nodded and started off into the darkness, Sora not too far behind. The sound of rushing water grew with every step, a faint light almost visible at the end of the passage. 

_Maybe it's a way out of here, like the cave the Koromon were trapped in by the Gazimon. _Matt smiled, recalling some of the adventures they had had when they were younger. 

That was when Tai first found his Crest of Courage, and made the bonehead mistake of trying to use it right away. Hmm, this cave seems a little familiar, almost the same as the one Gabumon and I hid out in back on File Island when I came down with pneumonia. 

Matt was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't realize the pathway dropped down abruptly, causing him to trip, wrench his ankle, and go sprawling to the ground. 

"Matt!" Sora jumped down the six or seven inches as Matt sat up, wincing a little. 

"Suck it in, soldier," she said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. Matt rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, really funny. It isn't broken, is it?" 

Sora knelt beside him, rolled down his sock and ran her fingers along the flesh. "Nope, it's just going to have one hell of a bruise later. Thank goodness Joe taught me how to check for those kinds of things. You okay?"

Matt nodded, shakily getting to his feet. "Yeah. Whoa, check it out, there's some sort of light over there."

"And the water sounds a lot closer. I think we're just about there, huh?"

After another couple of minutes' worth of walking, they found the end of the tunnel, and the source of the gush of water. The room was a huge cavern, with a ceiling that seemed to stretch to forever. A pool of water, somewhat deep, occupied a good portion of the floor, and into that drained a small waterfall gushing over a rock cliff. The entire grotto was built of shining, clear crystal, reflecting the light of a single torch fastened to the wall, illuminating the inner sanctum as though it were the middle of day. 

"It's so beautiful," Sora breathed, standing in the doorway and staring into the room. 

"Like something from a dream, or a really bad sci-fi movie," Matt added. 

"Do you think there's anything swimming in the water, like those blind cave fish things?"

"Only one way to find out."

~*~

"Davis?" Cody's voice crackled on the D-terminal as he reported from his comfortable seat within Submarimon. 

"Yeah?" Davis replied thoughtfully, holding the device in one gloved hand and clutching to Raidramon with the other. 

"Um, about what I said earlier about you and Ken…"

"What about it? Going to tease me some more because I'm not straight like you?" he asked testily, half-hoping the others wouldn't hear their conversation. 

"No! I wanted to apologize for acting so rudely. I had no right to say such things. If you want to have a relationship with another guy, that's really none of my business and I should respect your beliefs."

"Jeez, thanks Cody. Does this mean you and Ken will be friends now?"

"I wouldn't count on that, Davis."

~*~

Sora let out a contented sigh as she lowered herself into the pool of water, finding it surprisingly warm. Her clothes were laid in a neat little pile on the cavern floor as she soaked in the water in her favorite blue bathing suit. Matt leaned over her, grinning. 

"Having fun?"

Sora smirked at him, leaning back against a smooth projecting rock. "What, no Speedo?" she teased. Matt blushed. 

"No, no Speedo. What, you have a problem with the shorts?"

Sora giggled as she shook her head; the look on his face was enough to send her into hysterical fits of laughter. But being the "good girlfriend" she bit her tongue. 

Matt shook his head in mild annoyance and proceeded to head over to the face of the rock cliff. 

"You're not going to dive off, are you?" Sora called, barely looking up from her comfortable spot. 

"Maybe not dive, but a quick jump. What's the matter, afraid I'll stir up the little blind fishies?"

"No, I'm afraid you'll crack open your little blonde head!"

"Relax, I'll go feet first. And I'll try not to splash you, either."

Sora groaned, watching as Matt began to scale the cliff. It wasn't exceedingly high, but she still had a nervous, queasy feeling about him jumping. He reached over his head for another handhold; Sora gaped in slight awe as he pulled himself up. He had never seemed all that muscular, and Tai was constantly goading poor Matt, calling him "too tall and gangly." 

_Tai would be in for _quite _a surprise if he were here to see Matt. _

He was standing on a little ledge now, not quite all the way up but rather high in its own sense. Matt took a deep breath, swallowed, and jumped. 

He plunged straight into the tepid water, hitting it hard. He was plunged underwater and accidentally swallowed a mouthful of the heated liquid. 

Sora better not be right about those fish. 

He broke the surface seconds later, gasping and coughing. A sudden feeling of lightheadedness washed over him as he trudged back towards Sora, the strength to swim the short distance gone. His heart fluttered in his chest as the water trickled down his body, his golden hair plastered to his face. 

"Sora," he said thickly, feeling slightly detached, as though his soul was fleeing his body. 

"Matt! Are you okay, did you hurt yourself or anything?" she cooed, stroking his cheek. 

"Sora, I think there's something in the water."

"Those fish? I knew it!"

"No, not that. I'm just feeling awfully lightheaded and I think it's because I swallowed some of the water." 

Little did either of them know, but that water was an unusual sort concocted by the former inhabitant of the cave- an unsavory digimon with a yearning for unbridled passion. He had mixed with the pool water a potent aphrodisiac, one that made its victims violently ill before it kicked in. 

Sora thought her heart would break as Matt's chest heaved, a burning pain gripping him with every breath. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop out, and gagged as bile rose in his throat. 

"Yama-kun?" she murmured, sliding one arm around his shoulders and slipping her other hand into his. Matt almost smiled at the little pet name.

"I'll be all right, Sora-chan," he whispered, sweat dripping down his forehead.

~*~

Kari had half fallen asleep, her head dropping onto T.K.'s shoulder blades. They had flown for hours, not spotting a single sign of either Matt or Sora. Nefertimon had reverted back to Gatomon, sitting with Kari and T.K. as Pegasusmon continued soaring over the Digital World. Every now and then the others would report, the same disheartening findings. Suddenly one of their D-terminals chimed, T.K. wrenching the small device from his pocket and opening it. He let out a cry as he read the short message, shouting incoherently. 

"Would you keep it down? I'm trying to take a cat nap," Gatomon moaned, snuggling closer to Kari. 

"Ken and Yolei got a fix on their digivice signals!" T.K. cried excitedly, flinging his arms around Kari. "They've found them!" 

"How far away?" Kari mumbled. 

"Several hours. Ken's relaying the message to Izzy, and he's going to contact the nearest digimon via Tentomon," Pegasusmon stated, changing course to head north. 

"At least Archnemon isn't trying anything today," Gatomon pointed out. 

"Don't be too certain. We still haven't heard from Cody or Davis; they could be locked in a battle with our lovely lady as we speak."

~*~

Actually, Cody and Davis were heading north as well, stopping every so often to announce the situation to destined digimon they happened to run into. 

"They're up north?" Agumon questioned. "That's one of the coldest places in the Digital World! Gomamon's been known to hang around there every now and then, and it never stops snowing there!"

"Gee, then it'll be impossible to find Matt and Sora in all that snow," Davis pointed out. 

"I still can't believe the digiport shorted like that!" Raidramon mentioned. 

"It's either a fluke or a plot by our old friends," Submarimon stated. 

"I'll bet it was just a fluke. Archnemon's powerful, but not powerful enough to tamper with our digiport," Cody hypothesized. 

"Yeah. Well, let me know how it all turns out," Agumon said. 

"Will do! C'mon, Cody, I'll race ya there!"

"If you win, Davis, you have to kiss Ken in front of everyone!"

"Aw, I'd do that anyways, so there's no contest!" 

~*~

Matt opened his eyes slowly; his flesh prickling as Sora gently ran a hand along his bare chest. He moaned softly, resting his own hand on hers. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead. 

"Miserable." Matt sighed, cursing under his breath. 

_I should have listened to her. I never would have swallowed the water, and I wouldn't end up feeling the way I do. _The latter portion of his thoughts had a double meaning. On the one hand, he felt incredibly weak and wretched. On the other, the aphrodisiac portion had started to kick in, giving him an insatiable craving for passion. 

"Sora?" 

She looked up at him, water trickling off her ginger hair, question filling her gentle eyes. 

"Whatever you want, name it," she murmured, her hands poised over his heart. 

"You, Sora. I want you," he whispered, pulling her close and kissing her lips. 

She didn't fight the emotional rush, rather, embraced the warmth of his hands running along her figure. She twined her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. He pulled her closer, sliding wet flesh on wet flesh. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to slide in. She moaned in pleasure, he started shivering. 

I can't let this go too much farther. I have to stay in control. 

_Don't stop. _

His hand started for the straps of her bathing suit, but conscience guided them back towards her waist, tickling the sensitive skin. She broke the kiss, giggling helplessly. 

"I…thought…you…were sick!" she choked out between fits of laughter. 

"I made a miraculous recovery," he said, leaning in for another kiss. Sora smiled coyly, leaping suddenly to her feet and running into the water, kicking up crystalline droplets. 

"Oh no you don't." Matt chased after her, grabbing her waist and taking her down. But he was careful not to let her swallow any of the water, recalling what it had done to him. 

"Stop, stop!" she squealed, slapping him playfully as she was bombarded by another attack from his nimble fingers. Matt grinned, his sapphire eyes burning with desire. 

"No Sora, I won't," he said in that demonic tone he once used on Tai. And with those words, he kissed her again, falling back into the water. 

~*~

"Ken-chan!" 

Ken turned, then let out a cry of elation. Davis and Raidramon were quickly approaching. 

"There's my stop, thanks for the ride," he said to Yolei, jumping down off Aquilamon's back. The fall wasn't far, and he landed in a snowdrift anyway. 

"Dai-chan, hey!" 

Yolei and Cody watched in amusement as Davis plodded his way over to the blue-haired genius and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

"Awww, aren't they cute?" Yolei sighed. 

"Yeah, I love it when they pull out the pet names," Cody added. 

"Hey you guys!" Kari cried out as she and T.K. joined the rest of the group. 

"Ooh, it's cold enough to freeze my whiskers off. Let's find them and blow this Popsicle stand," Gatomon said, shivering. 

"Good idea, Gatomon," T.K. said. 

"Hi everybody!" came a call as Gomamon waddled over. 

"Wow, hi Gomamon. Are you here to help with the search?" Cody inquired. 

"Yeah, Tentomon told me what happened and Biyomon and Gabumon were too wigged out to digivolve and get over here, so I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" he cried enthusiastically, imitating Spongebob Squarepants. 

"Great, then let's do it!" Davis shouted. 

The young group of six, their digimon, plus Gomamon, fanned out and began searching the frozen wasteland, only pausing long enough to call out for the two missing Digidestined. The snowstorm had subsided a little, the wind had quieted, and only little flakes like fragments of crystal showered down gently and constantly. 

T.K. stood in the knee-deep snow, shivering a little. 

Where is he? As soon as I find him, I'm apologizing for everything mean I've ever done to him, starting with wanting to be Tai's little brother after Demidevimon played me for a chump back when I was that dopey, gullible eight-year-old. 

"T.K.!" Kari's voice lilted over the snow. "Yolei's got a lock on them, two miles due east, I think they're in a cave or something!" 

T.K. nodded and jumped onto Pegasusmon's back. "Let's go, buddy."

"You got it! Oh, and T.K.?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you ask Kari out to dinner or a movie or something soon, that girl's one in a million and you two are making all us digimon antsy because we want to see you guys couple up properly. Look at your brother, he and Sora are dating quite nicely. Even Davis and Ken, it's a scary concept, but hey! You guys have crushed on each other since day one of the reign of the Dark Masters and you barely date! Come on, kid, be a man!"

T.K. laughed. "All right, all right. I'll invite her to dinner _and _a movie. Happy?"

"Very."

~*~

Sora and Matt lay dripping on the floor of the cave, trying to calm their racing hearts and remember how it felt to breathe slowly.

I had no idea Sora could kiss like that. 

_Matt could have gone much farther, but he didn't. I'm surprised. But I'm not surprised for being out of breath. That was some serious kissing…where the hell did he learn to do that?_

"Hey, listen," Matt whispered. Sora lifted her head just enough, trying to make out whatever Matt heard over her heartbeat. 

"Matt! Sora!"

"It's Davis and the others!" she cried, hugging her boyfriend tightly. Matt kissed her cheek and started for the piles of clothes in the corner. 

"Dress fast, we don't want to miss our ride home."

As Sora slid her feet into her boots, she noticed Matt staring at her. 

"What?"

He blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Nothing. Something beautiful caught my eye, that's all."

"Why didn't we…you know…back there?" she asked cautiously, slipping her arms into her jacket. 

"Because," he replied, fixing his collar, "I'm not that kind of guy. We just started really dating, and besides, we didn't have any, um…"

"Matt! Sora!" T.K.'s voice sounded close now. 

"T.K.! T.K.! We're down here! T.K.!" Sora cried, hurrying up the pathway with Matt hot on her heels. 

~*~

"It's hopeless, Pegasusmon. We haven't seen or heard them at all, and Yolei keeps losing the signal. We'll never find…"

"Takeru Takaishi, you don't know how glad I am to see you!" 

T.K. yelped in surprise, almost falling off his companion digimon. "Matt! Oh my God, Matt!"

The shouting and crying and hugging that followed was so warm and fuzzy it could have melted a Frigimon. 

"You guys spent the entire afternoon doing what?!" Davis asked in shock. 

"Having a pool party in an underground love grotto," Sora replied, grinning. 

"Don't even think on trying it, Davis, we've had enough excitement for one day," Raidramon admonished. Davis sighed in defeat, only to have Ken kiss his cheek. 

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," T.K. admitted, his gaze darting away from his brother in shame. 

"Hey, it's not like I got stuck working in that stupid diner again or anything. You knew I was coming back the whole time. It takes more than a screwed-up digiport and a snowstorm to get rid of me."

"Yeah, but you run for cover every time Jun shows up."

"Thanks for coming to rescue me, T.K. It means a lot."

"I owed you one. Now we're even."

"When did I owe you?" Matt asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

"You killed Puppetmon for us, I owed you one. Now we're even."

"You held me in account for four years after I destroyed _Puppetmon?" _

Sora kissed Matt playfully. "Thanks for a great date, Matt. We'll have to have adventures like this more often."

"Next time, though, no snow. Or caves, or pools, or anything that involves the words 'digiport open.' All right?"

"Does this answer your question?" she teased, kissing him again and sliding her tongue into his mouth. 

"Cover your eyes, Cody, this isn't something small children should be watching," Armadillomon admonished. 

"I love you," Sora whispered.

"I love you too, Sora-chan."

~*~

**I had fun writing this, I don't know why, I just did. Go now and review the story like you're supposed to, and yell at the FOX execs for deciding to air only one episode a weekend now. (no Christmas yet, *pout*) ~_Lia _**

****


End file.
